


Statistics

by destielwithashotgun



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt Reid, Just family feels, Morgan and Hotch protect Reid, No Slash, Other, Reid angst, Reid is adorable, Seizure, Team Feels, Vomiting, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwithashotgun/pseuds/destielwithashotgun
Summary: Reid rambles when he gets nervous. His team is used to it by now. But everybody has a limit, and unfortunately this one came at the wrong time.Featuring hurt, insecure Spencer Reid and some good ol' family feels
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1154
Collections: Angsty Angst Times, General Manager at the Wendy’s in Fairbanks





	Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> None of this medical stuff is accurate, I literally only know about seizure stuff from lifeguard training and I barely used it in this story anyway

"Did you know that when blood is left under direct sunlight-" Reid started, fascinated with the glare of the sun bouncing off the sticky red blood on the cement. 

"Reid," Morgan said, effectively cutting him off. He shook his head slightly when Reid met his eyes, and Reid cleared his throat, nodding. The case was a tough one. A child murderer. He abducted them, stripped them, strapped them to a light pole, and stabbed them through the heart. That was after he sexually abused them and electrified them so that their hands had electrical burns and their clothes were practically charred. 

"He know's he has a lot of time," Emily said, examining their latest crime scene. "He know's the area enough to be sure nobody is going to come by while he's tying them up. He know's he has privacy." 

"So he's local," Hotch said. 

"Seems like it," Rossi replied, staring at the tape residue where their last victim, an eight year old boy had been strung up. 

"Let's go back to the precinct," Hotch said. "Reid, start a geographical profile with all our crime scenes. Dave, you and Morgan talk to the parents. Prentiss, with me." 

.........................................................................................................................

"Did you know that the percentage of missing children in Florida has actually-" Reid began, staring at the evidence board with a marker in hand. 

"Reid," Hotch cut him off, tone annoyed though Reid couldn't hear it. A child case set them all on edge. The lead detective on the case, Howard, raised his eyebrows at the genius in the room. 

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Hotch, who glanced up at Reid. Reid gave no indication he heard the detective. Hotch sighed, gathering the files off the table and handing them to J.J as she walked in. 

"He just likes facts," he replied, wishing he didn't have to explain anything to this detective. Without him knowing, Reid swallowed hard and circled a place on his map. He didn't make eye contact with either Hotch or Howard when he turned around. 

"There's a place downtown, a housing development, that looks like the epicenter of the crime scenes. In fact, they form almost a full circle around the development. What if the Unsub is transient? That would explain why the victims are taken from such varying locations." 

Hotch glanced over at the map, eyes scanning to see what Reid saw. He nodded once, slowly, and reached for the phone in the middle of the table. "Garcia, get me everything you have on the housing developments in Jericho City." 

............................................................................................................................

The vest was tight around Reid's chest as he crouched with Prentiss on the side of the house. Hotch and Rossi were on the other side, Morgan waiting with SWAT. Reid sweat a bit, feeling the same anxiety he always felt whenever he had to pull out his gun. Good thing he was good at hiding it. 

"Did you know that actually most housing developments are-" he began, mostly speaking to himself until Emily elbowed him. 

"Reid do I REALLY need to be hearing this right now?" she said, tense. Right. Reid shook his head, remembering where they were as they waited for the go ahead from Hotch. 

.................................................................................................................

When it was over, the lights of the ambulance bouncing off the walls while the Unsub was taken away, Reid allowed himself to breathe. J.J. was there, speaking to the media so Hotch and Morgan could get looked over by the paramedics. Both had been come after by the Unsub, who had managed to get out of the house in time just to run into Reid. Reid winced when he remembered the feeling of the gun smacking his temple, reaching a hand up to ease the throbbing in the side of his head. He walked over to where both Hotch and Morgan were being released with only a few scratches and minor injuries. 

"Did you know-" Reid started, trying to focus on something other than his own pain. He was cut off almost immediately. 

"I don't think anyone is really in the mood for your statistics right now Reid," Rossi commented as he came up behind them. Reid caught sight of the relief on Hotch and Morgans face as he trailed off, and nodded swiftly. Ouch. Bad idea to move his head. 

"Right. Sorry." 

..............................................................................................................

The shaking of the jet as it took off vibrated through Reid's skull, and he didn't hide his grimace of pain. Nobody noticed, caught up in their own exhaustion after working the case for almost a week. He swallowed against rising bile, and tried to think of anything other than the fact that maybe he was a little more injured than he thought he was. He didn't need the team to keep treating him like a baby. He could handle a little pain. Especially when it was Hotch and Morgan who had been attacked. The Unsub had run straight past Reid, only pausing to use the element of surprise to whack him in the head. Reid was embarrassed at how easily he went down. 

"Did you know that 53 percent of-" he began, ignoring the slur of his first few words. 

J.J cut him off this time, strangely enough because it was almost always her who dealt best with his rants. "Reid. Can we just have a little bit of piece before we have to go back and do paperwork?" 

There was no argument from the rest of the team, and Reid could practically feel the agreement coming off of each of his family. But something was wrong. The bile coming up his throat had just turned into roaring nausea, and his eyes seemed to lose focus as he stared forward. What was going on? And how had it happened so quickly? Reid swayed, dizzy. 

"Uh, I think-" and this time it was Rossi and Emily together, who practically said his name in unison. He swallowed hard, wanting to gag and needing to lie down. 

"Ok, but you should know that-" 

"Reid, c'mon man," Morgan griped. Hotch and J.J. didn't say anything, but it was clear they were both tired of waiting for Reid to shut up. 

"Ok," Reid said. And then he collapsed, seizing almost before his head bounced off the couch. 

J.J. jumped to her feet as Emily exclaimed "Oh my God!" Morgan yanked his headphones down off his ears, turning when he heard the thump and both Hotch and Rossi whirled around, panicked. 

Reid's head pulled back, his limbs curling unnaturally as he seized. His eyes rolled back in his head, only the whites showing as Hotch pushed through the members of his team to get to him. 

"Get him on the ground," he ordered to Morgan, trying to lift Reid gently from the couch. Morgan grabbed the kids legs and together they lowered him to the floor. "Your jacket, Rossi," Hotch said, reaching out one hand and keeping his eyes on his youngest member. When he felt it against his fingers, he slid it carefully under Reid's head. 

"Give him space!" Morgan said as he panicked, backing off so it was only Hotch next to Reid. The rest of the team moved as far as they could allow themselves to go, eyes on their teammate. 

Slowly, the seizure calmed. Reid didn't wake up, but he gasped for air as it ended. "One minute, 48 seconds," J.J. said, stricken. 

"What happened?" Rossi asked, when the rest of the team couldn't seem to make a move. 

"I don't know," Hotch looked desperately up at the rest of them. "I think he was trying to tell us before he went under." There was sickening silence on the jet. 

"I think...i think he's going under again," Emily said, voice shaking. Sure enough, Reid's eyes had begin to roll under his eyelids once more, cheek twitching. In a couple seconds, he was seizing again, harder than before, blood and foam gathering at his mouth. 

"Turn him on his side," Rossi instructed, cursing himself for not thinking about that earlier. Hotch and Morgan turned Reid on his side, watching with horror, every member of the team reliving the last time they saw him seize. Except for Rossi. "I'll go tell the pilot we need to land immediately, so we can get him to the hospital," he said, managing to keep his voice steady. Nobody acknowledged him except for Hotch, who tore his eyes away from Reid and nodded slightly. 

As Rossi moved toward the front, Reid slowed to a stop. "Reid, can you hear me?" Hotch asked. Instead of answering, Reid gagged, vomiting onto the floor and nearly onto Hotch's lap. Hotch didn't move. Morgan reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of Reid's face. 

"It's ok son," Hotch said quietly. "We're going to get you to a hospital." He didn't let go of Reid as the jet made its descent. 

...........................................................................................

It was only Hotch and Morgan in the room when Reid woke up in the hospital. He let his eyelids flutter open slowly, bracing himself against the harsh light. Morgan saw his legs shift under the sheets, sitting up immediately. "Hey, kid?" He asked.

Reid made a sort of sighing sound in reply, exhaustion immediately making itself known even though he had just woken up. "Did Morgan eat all my jello again?" he mumbled. Morgan huffed a laugh, mostly of relief. Hotch sighed. 

"Reid. Do you know what happened?" he asked. Reid paused. 

"I wasn't feeling very well," he recalled. "We were on the jet." Hotch nodded. 

"Yeah, we were on the jet and you had a seizure. Two actually." 

"A seizure?" Reid asked, surprised. Morgan nodded. 

"Yeah kid. You got a concussion from that Unsub yesterday. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Yesterday?" 

"Yes, Reid. You've been here for about 16 hours. You've been pretty out of it. Now answer the question. Why didn't you tell us you were injured?" Hotch said. 

Reid shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't realize I was hurt. I mean, I thought it was just a bruise. Both of you had been attacked, you needed the paramedics more than I did," he finally said. He spoke slowly, softly, and neither Morgan or Hotch could tell if that was just his shyness or his concussion. Probably both. 

"We'll talk about this more later. Don't you ever hide an injury again. Even if you think it's just a scratch, you get it checked out, you got it?" Hotch demanded. 

"Yes sir," Reid replied. 

"And Reid?" Morgan asked. "We're sorry we didn't listen when you were trying to tell us something was wrong. That parts on us," he said. 

Reid's eyes were slipping closed. "Not your fault," he mumbled. 

"No, it is our fault," Hotch replied. "And we're sorry," he said firmly. 

Reid's opened his mouth, barely. "Apology accepted," he said. Hotch and Morgan exchanged a look, smiling when Reid was forced to give in to his body's exhaustion. He was almost adorable, with his hair sticking up everywhere, and the way he curled on his side as he started to drift off. 

"Did you know that only five percent of moderate concussions cause seizures?" Reid said, his eyes already closed. Morgan chuckled, swiping some of Reid's hair off his cheek. 

"Go to sleep kid," he said. We'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
